The RangMan Office Christmas Party
by Karren
Summary: Ranger is having his annual office Christmas party when a Crasher Steph interupts with the help of an RangeMan mole.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich or from the song or singers of Santa Baby

I couldn't believe I let Connie and Lula talk me into this.

That's the line I had going thru my head over and over as I sat here in the underground garage of RangeMan. A little over three weeks ago I had told Connie and Lula that I finally wanted to have my shot with Ranger. They Squealed and fanned themselves as they looked over at me as I sat on the couch.

"You need to get his attention Girl" Lula told me

"Oh she already has it she just gotta make her intentions known. We aren't dumb we know what all them looks and hands touching body parts mean" Connie said

"Yea I knew that" Lula said

"Don't Ranger have a Christmas party for all his guys in RangeMan ?" Connie asked

"Yea he do, My Tanky told me it was gonna be on the 20th this time" she said

"well then that's where you grab him by the balls and tell him I want you" Connie told me and I looked at her like she had three heads

"I bet I can get Tanky to pull some strings so he won't know your there" Lula said

"NOOO I do not want anything to do with this. Ill figure something out" I told them hoping I had just saved myself. but I hadn't

Over the next few weeks whenever Ranger came into the office or I had worked for him we shared our usual kisses and I would make them deeper in hopes he'd get the hint that I wanted more. Ranger would always accept but after a few moments of fondling and groping he would pull away and place his forehead against mine and look into my eyes.

"Babe" he would say and then jet off to save the world

I had kissed him more, brushed against him more; I even accompanied him on a run (something you know I don't do). And even bought the best Victoria secrets underwear and the shortest tops and skirts I could find all to as Connie said grab him by the balls and pay attention to what I was saying, but my attempts failed. I know I made the Merry Men take notice because every time I came in to RangeMan they would quickly scramble back to their chairs as the elevator opened, but alas Batman had his hormones in check.

"I'm telling you me and Connie made a good plan that will work" Lula told me on the 18th

"no, I'll get him. I just haven't figured the right things to do yet" I told her as I was about to leave the office

As I left the office I called Ranger on my cell phone and asked him over to my apartment after work. He gave me is customary YO and disconnected. Around 7pm I heard my door open and knew he was there. As I stood in the kitchen and waited on him I smiled as he finally entered my doorway.

"Babe" he said leaning his shoulder on the door jam

"Ranger" I said in low seductive voice

"So what's going on you got a new stalker you need me to take care of?" he asked me

"No" I said as I walked up to him

He seemed to get the hint as his hands came around my waist and our mouths began to touch. As we gave way to our kiss his phone rang. He abruptly pulled away leaving me to kiss air.

"Talk" he barked

"Ok be there in five" he said and turned back to me

"Sorry Babe gotta go" he said and was gone

"DAMMITT" I shouted to no one

Going over to my phone I picked it up and dialed as I blew a curl off my forehead

"OK what's your plan?" I asked Lula when her phone connected


	2. Chapter 2

Connie and Lula rushed right over the next morning carrying something red in their arms and a bag of magic. Before I knew what was going on I was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing a short spaghetti strapped red velvet dress that had white fur trimmed around the bust and around the bottom. I looked over at the two women and gave them my you gotta to be joking right? Look, but they weren't joking.

"Trust us, this will work you do as we practiced and Batman will Wisk you away. you already look hot in that outfit" Connie said as she drove to RangeMan

"Yea girl he might just take you away as soon as you step foot in that room" Lula said

"I'm freezing my ass off" I told them

"Small price to pay to get the man you love" Connie said as she turned into the garage waiting on the gate to open

"How we getting in without Ranger knowing. This building is monitored head to toe" I told them as I watched the gate slide open

"My Tanky wanky took care of that." Lula said

we rode the elevator to the fifth floor and looked out as the doors opened. You could hear the party going on in the back conference room. As we stepped out I turned and hit a big huge wall. Looking up I saw Tank staring down at me.

"Sorry I didn't know you were there" I said

"POOO BEARRRRR" Lula screamed and we all shhhhhhhed her

"Lula baby we gotta be real quiet. Ranger and the men are just right down there and they hear everything going on" Tank told her

"don't gotta worry about me. I can be as quiet as a church mouse" she said

Tank led us to a small room on the back side of the conference room that Ranger had everyone in for their office party. Tank told us if we go out this door on the left it will lead into the room all the men were in. We shook our heads in acknowledgement and Connie sat the CD player on the floor at the door.

"Everyone's wondering where you're at Steph. Ranger has a chair for you at our table" Tank told me

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"That it was some kind of female thing and no one questioned any further" he said

"thanks big guy" I told him smiling at him

"You look nice Steph got get him" Tank told me

"She sure is hot" Lula said coming over wrapping her arm around Tanks massive one

"I've gotta get back I excused myself to the bathroom" he said

"Bye Poo Bear" Lula said as he bent down and kisses her a quick kiss and left

"Poo Bear?" I asked

"yea cause in bed he's all big and cuddly. and then we get to doing tha nasty and..."

"Ok, uh, huh, yea" I said stopping her

"ok its Showtime" Connie said coming over , taking me by the arm, and dragging me to the door Tank said would let me into the room

As I stood there waiting to go thru it I kept repeating to myself why did I let Connie and Lula talk me into this? I opened the door and walked out, my heart going 1000 beats per minute. No stopping now I said to myself as I waited for Connie's cue.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I walked out it was dark where I was standing. All the room was really with low lights in the room and candles on the tables. Ella must have done that because Ranger wouldn't make the room like this. A bright light turned on and it fell directly on me. Somehow Tank had made a spot light. When the light came on everyone went quiet and turned in their chairs to look at what was going on, at that moment Connie turned on the CD player.

"Go Steph that's your cue" I heard a loud whisper

"Yea go girl act your ass off" Lula whispered too

as the first lines of the song came on I walked out into the room scared to death.

~~Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight~~

"STEPHH DO IT" Connie yelled

"What the hell" I said to myself "you already started it might as well have some fun with it"

I walked over to Hal and eased onto his lap and heard some men make some sounds. I opened my mouth and started to lip sync to him.

~~Santa Baby, an out of space convertible too, light blue (I heard a lot of laughs cause they knew of big blue), I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight~~

I sexily walked around and then stopped at Lester and bent over a little and began to sing to him. Lester looked over at Ranger with fear in his eyes but I didn't care I was in this now. Placing my hands on his cheeks I sang.

~~ Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed (I sat on his lap and kissed him and heard a low menacing growl come from Rangers way) Next year I could be oh so good, if you check off my Christmas list. Boo doo bee doo~~

I slowly stood up and continued my way around the table when I came to Tank. He looked at me with the same look that I had seen in Lester. He never thought he would be a part of my little show to win Ranger, but I just couldn't leave him out. I sashayed myself behind him and crossed my arms across his head and laid my chin on top of them.

~~ Santa Honey. I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot. I've been and angle all year (I placed my hands onto my cheeks and smiled a heavenly smile) Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight~~

I kissed Tank on the cheek and I swear he blushed. I walked out in front of the table again and placed my hands on my hips and rolled them and rubbed myself around and heard moans and cat calls from the men. I stalked over to Bobby and bent over a little and sang.

~~ Santa Cutie, there one thing I really do need, the deed to a platinum mine (I placed a finger under his chin and chucked him up a little and smiled at him) Santa cutie and hurry down the chimney tonight~~

the time had come to show Ranger what I really wanted. I seductively walked over to him and took him by the hand and pulled him up to me. He was so close I nearly lost my nerve. I looked up in to his dark eyes and sang.

~~Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks. Sign your X on the line (I crossed an X on his chest) Santa baby hurry down the chimney tonight~~

I turned Ranger and placed our backs together and wiggled around on him and heard the men all chuckle.

~~Come and trim my Christmas tree (I placed my hands on his hips and did a little side to side motion) with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you; let's see if you believe in me. (I bent over and bumped his ass with mine) Boo doo bee doo.~~

I placed my hand on one of his shoulders and walked around him and came right into his personal space. He placed his hands on my hips and watched me.

~~Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring (I showed him my hand) and I don't mean on the phone (I wagged my finger side to side to him and he smirked at me) Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight (I brought my face right to his and tilted it a little and brought my lips to nearly touch his and sang the last sentence) Hurry down the chimney tonight (And we kissed)

Ranger inserted his leg in between mine and held me tight against him. He deepened the kiss and our tongues battled each other. I think he got the message that I wanted him from the sexy dress, the flirting and kissing his men, to grinding and moving on him.

"Feeling playful Babe?" he asked when we broke for air

"just trying to get your attention. Did it work?" I asked

"You have always had my attention Stephanie ever since I met you" he told me

" I wanna have a chance with you. Will you give us a chance?" I asked him

"well since you crashed The RangeMan office party I guess I have no choice" He said bringing me to him again and slowly kissing me

Ranger arms wrapped around me and I wrapped mine around his neck, this just felt so right. When we pulled apart the second time all we could hear was cat calls and whistles. I placed my forehead against him as we were heaving trying to catch our breaths.

"Lets go up to Seven and I'll give you all the attention you want" he said and my knees gave out

Ranger placed an arm around my waist and walked me over to the elevator. I looked over and saw Lula sitting with Tank all cuddles up and surprisingly Connie and Bobby were sitting together and they looked like they were having a great time as well. As they door slid too I looked out over my friends. They all smiled and each gave me thumbs up encouraging me. Ranger pulled me to him again and kissed me sliding his hands down to cup my butt.

"MMM BABE" he growled as he pulled me into him and attacked my neck

I'm so glad Connie and Lula talked me into this.

THE END MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


End file.
